


bare my teeth for show

by ursweetheartless



Series: choke chain [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dacryphilia, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Forced Bonding, Hopeless Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Whump, dark!bucky barnes, let it happen, like in the wet and sticky way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: Tony came back to consciousness all at once, a harsh thrust jerking him awake. Bucky’s cock was hard inside him, and the bond was filled with desire and warm satisfaction that ebbed and flowed with each thrust. Tony’s fizzy brain couldn’t remember more than one or two, but the mess and the ache made him think there’d been more than that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: choke chain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934107
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i still have zero self control and no chill, so here's some more dark shit. Tony is coherent in the beginning here, and it goes downhill from there. Bucky is still kind of a dick.
> 
> enjoy?

Tony came back to consciousness all at once, a harsh thrust jerking him awake. Bucky’s cock was hard inside him, and the bond was filled with desire and warm satisfaction that ebbed and flowed with each thrust. The sheets were cool on his skin, the smooth grey cotton percale of Tony’s bed in the penthouse, but his skin still felt gross and sticky, overly warm. It took a long moment to register, to remember the circumstances of this fresh new hell. They must have moved him up to his own bed at some point, but clearly hadn’t cleaned him up because his inner thighs and ass felt slippery and wet, evidence of the rounds they’d already gone through. Tony’s fizzy brain couldn’t remember more than one or two, but the mess and the ache made him think there’d been more than that. 

He shifted, hand coming up to rub at his sleep heavy eyes, and... he could _move!_

Tony took a moment to think, to formulate an escape plan, but before he could get past the initial realization, Bucky rolled them forwards with a particularly strong thrust, pushing Tony’s face into the mound of pillows at the head of the bed. One large hand gripped the back of his neck, pushing just hard enough that it felt like a warning. 

“Good morning, Darlin’. I mean,” Bucky sort of groaned out, punctuating it with a snap of his hips that sent Tony’s thoughts scattering, “s’not really morning, the sun is barely up. You just smelled so _good_ over there,” Bucky ground in, his knot swelling against Tony’s rim, “just gettin’ so sloppy wet for me, I couldn’t let you wake up empty.” 

Tony hissed as Bucky slammed his hips forwards, pushing the knot inside again. This time his rim held tight, locking them together. Bucky ground forwards, the side of his shaft pressed firm and insistent against Tony’s prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine in a shudder. 

“You c-can’t-“ Tony whined out, voice stuttering as Bucky kept rocking his hips, each shift of his cock ramping up the heat and pleasure pooling low in his belly. “-you c-can’t just _do_ this, Barnes, what the a-actual _fuck_ is wrong with you guys.” Tony hissed. Bucky ignored the comment and hooked one leg over Tony’s hip to hold him close. 

“Already done, Sugar. You’re already mine.” Bucky purred and nuzzled against the still healing mating gland on the side of Tony’s neck. “I’ll take good care of you though, promise. I’ll make sure you have everything you need, Tony. Nothing to worry your pretty head about.” 

Tony gritted his teeth. He’d _had_ everything he needed, he was Tony goddamn Stark! He could feel the edges of the bonding heat in the back of his mind already, though. He wanted to get out of here now, while he was still lucid. He knew his chances of getting out of this without getting knocked up were slim to none if Bucky kept fucking him through this heat. That was the point of the heat, his newly bonded Omega body begging for his mate to put a baby in him, to keep them together long term. As soon as it started, his hormones would kick into overdrive and he wouldn’t _want_ to say no anymore. He was old enough that he probably couldn’t handle carrying a child to term, and even if he could he knew he’d be a terrible father and he trusted Steve and Bucky with a baby even less. 

Bucky slowly rocked inside him, mouthing along his neck, and it was _not_ helping him think clearly. He could feel the deep, warm satisfaction through the bond, without any real malice behind it, like Bucky really just didn’t see anything wrong with this. Maybe he didn’t. He’d been with Hydra getting his brain fried since the forties, and Omegas didn’t have much of a choice back then. This sort of shit was probably frowned on even back then, but it wasn’t something anyone would have put a stop to. 

Tony flinched when Bucky’s lips found his gland again, a fuzzy sort of calm following in their wake. Bucky rocked forwards, then shivered for a moment, holding Tony’s hip tight against him with an iron grip. Tony felt the hot wet slide inside of him, a mix of his own slick and Bucky’s cum. He knew from experience there had to be a lot in there, for him to _feel_ the liquid slosh of it. 

“You’re thinking awful hard over there,” Bucky mumbled against Tony’s neck, still mouthing along the curve of it. “What’s got you all worried, Sweetheart? There’s nothing to worry about, just let me take care of you.” 

Tony gritted his teeth. He squirmed, trying to put a bit of space between them, hoping to fight away the creeping fog of the approaching heat. Bucky was so _strong_ though, broad shoulders curled around him and the thick arm pressed along Tony’s chest. He could wiggle but he was pretty sure he couldn’t actually get away, not with his squishy baseline human body. 

Bucky set his teeth against the back of Tony’s neck, right over the pressure point that would make him limp and helpless. Bucky didn’t bite down, but the gesture was a clear threat. Tony froze instinctually, his whole body going slack as the desire to submit took over. It brought with it a flash of adrenaline, smashing through his system, followed by hot tears. He was bonded again, and stuck here at the mercy of an apex predator who could snap him in half. 

“Aw, Sugar, don’t cry. Sweetheart, you’re fine, you’ve been so good.” Bucky purred out the words, hips rocking gently again, hands petting over Tony’s chest soothingly. “Just let go. Just relax and let it happen. I’ll take such good care of you, you just have to let me.” 

Tony whimpered, breath coming faster than before, and even in the in-between haze of his preheat he could recognize the panic attack creeping in to grip him. Bucky could apparently feel it too, because he pulled Tony’s arms in tight and bundled them to his chest, before sinking his teeth back into Tony’s swollen mating gland. 

The change wasn’t instant but it moved through him like a wave. There was peace in letting it go, letting his body go pliant under the rush of hormones, and the strengthening bond. The melting of his muscles as he went limp under Bucky’s teeth loosened his hole too, and Bucky’s half-knot popped out with a wet squish, leaving him leaking and wet. Bucky groaned into his neck, mouth still clenched around his gland, and the vibration made Tony shiver and whine in response. 

Bucky let go, licking softly over the bite mark for a moment. 

“Very good, Sugar. Just relax.” Bucky purred, as he pulled away, letting Tony slump forwards and bury his face in the pillows. Tony’s back was cold, damp with sweat and no longer pressed against Bucky’s heat. Bucky pulled out carefully, leaving Tony empty for a few heartbeats— too long and too short, his lizard brain twisted around the desire to run away matched by the compulsion to get his mate’s knot back inside of him —before something cool and firm pushed past his rim. Tony winced as the plug settled, sealing some of the mess inside but leaving him feeling strangely hollow still. It was illogical, he still had something filling his hole and Bucky’s cum was still warm inside him, but the bond still called out for his mate, his _Alpha_ , and anything else wasn’t ever going to be enough. 

Bucky rolled him onto his back, over to a dry part of the bed, and smiled down at him. The bond swelled with warm contentment, even if Tony felt like he was much too far away now that Bucky’s knot wasn’t inside. Tony tried to push himself up, get closer, but his arms were weak and uncoordinated, and he couldn’t get them under him. Bucky leaned over, pressing them together from hip to chest, still grinning dopily. 

“There you are, gorgeous.” Bucky slid a finger down his nose, and tapped the tip of it, eyes soft. “I missed your pretty face. Haven’t seen those pretty eyes since yesterday.” 

Tony didn't know what to say to that, so he didn’t say anything. He stared resolutely over Bucky’s shoulder instead, off towards the windows and the early morning sky beyond. Bucky sighed heavily, grin melting into something disappointed. He cupped Tony’s cheek carefully, thumb rubbing over Tony’s bottom lip. 

“Why are you trying to make everything so fucking _difficult_ , Sweetheart? This could be easy, all you have to do is relax. Just relax and let it happen.” Bucky sounded half baffled, half concerned, like he really didn’t understand why Tony would have trouble accepting this new bond he hadn’t wanted or asked for. “There isn’t anything you can do about it now, you’re mine. Just relax and _let it happen,_ let me _take care_ of you.” Tony twitched, wanting to pull away, but the haze of his pre-heat was making it hard to think, surrounded by mating pheromones and the scent of _his Alpha_. Bucky studied him but didn’t move to press them back together. Instead, he rolled backward and got to his feet. 

“It won’t be long before your heat kicks into gear, so let’s take advantage of the moment, huh?” Bucky cracked his back and stretched his arms over his head. Tony couldn’t help but track his movements, watching the rippling of muscles in his bare back and arms. He could imagine how warm and pleasant all that skin would feel if he just reached out and touched. He could do that, he could touch. They were bonded, Bucky was _his_. 

“Alright, Doll. Up and at ‘em, we should get you clean and watered at least, before you get needy.” Bucky said it brightly, glancing back over his shoulder. Tony fisted his hands in the sheets. Bucky rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth ticked up fondly. 

Then, Bucky just scooped him up, one arm under his shoulders and the other under his knees. Tony panicked, grasping onto Bucky’s shoulders at the sudden movement and Bucky laughed at that, a musical sound that stirred the heat in Tony’s belly again. 

“Yeah, just relax princess,” Bucky said, indulgent and fond, “we’ll get you all cleaned up, don’t worry.” 

Bucky carried him easily through to the ensuite like he knew exactly where he was going. He set Tony down on the edge of the sunken tub, feet hung down inside, and turned on the taps. Bucky kept one hand on the base of Tony’s spine and adjusted the temperature with the other until he was satisfied. He pulled Tony’s foot over to the stream, sticking it in the water as he looked back over at Tony. 

“Is that good, Sugar? Is it too warm?” Bucky asked with a hand curled around the curve of Tony’s ankle, possessive and warm. Tony shook his head, and Bucky smiled. He kept a hand on Tony’s hip, like an anchor, as he gathered supplies and laid them out next to them on the rim of the tub. Then he lifted Tony like he weighed nothing, settling him in the bottom of the tub. It wasn’t full, the drain was still open, but there was an inch or so of water in the bottom. 

“First, we’ll get clean, then we can have a nice hot bath, okay?” Bucky asked it like a question but the edge of Alpha command in his voice made it clear that only one answer was acceptable. Tony nodded. 

The cleaning was quick and efficient, and Bucky hummed softly while he worked. Bucky gently scrubbed every inch of his skin, then rinsed him off. He spent an extra moment on Tony’s cock, just slightly more full than soft, but it was a careful tender touch, focused on getting him clean more than anything else. He wiped the cloth over Tony’s hole once or twice but didn’t give it much attention. 

Then, he paused to clean himself up quickly, keeping a hand on Tony’s hip or thigh the whole time, before rinsing both of them again. The fog of pre-heat was settling heavily in Tony’s mind when Bucky hoisted him back up to lean against the side of the tub, facing out this time. Bucky cooed sweet nothings— _so good for me, Sweetheart, so sweet, almost done, Sugar_ —as he ran the washcloth back over his ass and his thighs. Bucky laid a soft, open-mouthed kiss at the base of Tony’s spine as he worked the plug out of him. 

The moment it popped out, Tony felt the hot slide of Bucky’s cum and his own slick sliding down his thighs. It was an odd feeling, one that made his belly flair with heat tinged with shame around the edges. Bucky chuckled darkly as Tony squirmed under his hands. He spread Tony’s cheeks carefully, thumbs set next to Tony’s hole pulling just enough to let another stream of slick and cum bubble out between them. 

Bucky groaned, sliding his flesh thumb over the mess, pushing lightly on Tony’s rim, not hard enough to sink inside but hard enough for Tony to feel it. 

“Still so _tight_ , Sugar. You’re so hungry even when you’re already full of my cum,” Bucky groaned. Tony jumped a little when Bucky leaned in, tongue tracing a thick stripe across his hole, a Tony aborted twitch. It was warm and wet, and not _enough_. Bucky formed his tongue into a spear and pushed it against Tony’s rim, teasing at it but not quite breaching it, lapping the mess away. Tony gasped, low and deep, and he could feel the slick starting to leak from him again, against Bucky’s mouth and down his crack. 

“So sweet, Darlin’, like you really are made of sugar.” Bucky nipped at his cheek just hard enough to make Tony flinch forwards. Then his thumb was back, pushing its way through until it had just barely breached him. Then again, Bucky pulled it back and pushed, never quite getting all the way inside but still toying with the rim. 

“Please.” Tony bit out, and his voice sounded a lot more desperate and wrecked than he meant it to. The tone made his cheeks flush hot, but the pre-heat was ramping up in him now. He still _felt_ the flash of shame, he just didn’t care. “Please, Bucky, _please_.” 

He pushed backward and felt Bucky’s answering chuckle as he thrust his tongue in, easily pushing past Tony’s sore ring and sliding in the slick that was quickly gathering again. 

“Aw, Sugar,” Bucky pulled back enough to replace his tongue with one fat thumb, which pushed inside him quickly. “We just got you clean, Sweetheart. Are you really that desperate to get dirty again so soon? A desperate Omega bitch in heat?” 

Bucky hooked his thumb, pulling Tony’s hole open. This pushed out a bubble of slick, which slid down the inner curve of his ass. Bucky traced the path with a metal finger, which made Tony grind back into the contact. 

Bucky’s metal hand slapped sharply on the side of one cheek, a stinging pain that faded quickly but caused Tony to freeze in place. 

“Hold still, and don’t get greedy. I know you’re all empty, but I don’t wanna hurt you.” Bucky sounded fond but firm as he held Tony’s hips still when he ground back against his finger, thumb still sunk inside of Tony, hooking him open again. “I gotta make sure you’re okay before we get down to business. This next part’s gonna be rough on you, Sugar. Gotta make sure you won’t get hurt.” 

Tony whined at the stretch, but held his tongue, letting himself sink into the haze, as the restless desire of pre-heat faded into the desperate ache of his heat. He felt _empty_ , the curve of Bucky’s thumb was nice but it wasn’t enough. He knew it wouldn’t really be enough until Bucky’s knot was tied off inside him again. 

“Stop squirming, you needy little slut. I’ll get to it when you’re _ready for it._ ” Bucky snapped out the words, a hint of command in them. 

Bucky moved his thumb, fucking it into him slowly before pulling it back, studying Tony closely while he did. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, buried his face in his arms as tears prickled at his eyes. He needed something inside him, something more than a finger. Something more even than Bucky’s fat thumb. Bucky petted his metal palm along Tony’s side, hushing him while he wiggled his thumb and pulled Tony open again, the wall of the bond in the back of his head awash with soft amusement and little slivers of annoyance, gilded along every edge with a deep adoration and the heat of fresh desire. 

Tony whimpered but held still under Bucky’s palm. Bucky had said to stay still, the command in his tone joining with Tony’s desire to please— to do _well_ —to make Tony freeze in place. He squeezed his eyes shut, struggled to stay patient, but he couldn’t quite hold back the tears now that he’d broken the seal. His cheeks were already damp where Bucky had carefully cleaned his face, and he hoped that facing away from Bucky would be enough to hide them. He was pretty sure crying would count as needy. He certainly felt needy right then, edging firmly towards desperate. The hollow emptiness in his core keened for his new mate to fill him up and knot the two of them together. 

Bucky pulled the metal hand away, and Tony wanted it back but he kept still. He kept silent. The calm slide of Bucky’s mind through the bond— focused on his task —was comforting. It was the only anchor he had left aside from Bucky’s thumb still hooked inside of him. He may not have his Alpha’s knot, but he did still have his attention. 

The sprayer hit him in the lower back, water just slightly on the hot side of comfortable. Tony stayed still, but his breathing hitched and his hole tightened involuntarily around Bucky’s thumb. Bucky hummed in response, a bright spike of desire skipping down the bond as Bucky pulled him open again. The stream of water moved down until it was landing right on Tony’s stretched hole, pounding around the rim and inside, rinsing away slick and sweat and cum. 

Bucky pulled him this way and that, steering the position of his hips using his thumb inside Tony like a handle, and moved the sprayer over him until he was wet and warm and clean again. 

Once he was satisfied, Bucky leaned forward and laid another damp, open-mouthed kiss on the base of Tony’s spine. Tony stayed still, leaning where Bucky had placed him with his eyes shut tight. He would behave, be good, while Bucky sprayed down the tub around them. 

Then the sound of the water changed, as the sprayer shut off and the taps turned back on. Water started to climb his knees, then thighs, as the water got deeper around him. Tony felt a spike of anxiety as it rose around his hips, but Bucky just flexed the thumb still inside of him, and the metal palm curved firmly over his opposite hip. Bucky sank back into him with a long, low sound, until he was all the way in, pressed tight along Tony’s back. Tony keened, and pressed back into him, trying to spur him to move. The warning growl Bucky let out was somewhat belied by the mixture of desire and indulgent fondness he could feel through the bond. 

Bucky did push forwards though, ground forwards until his hips were pressed tightly to Tony’s ass. Then he pulled back, dragging along Tony’s insides as he did, and snapped back forwards. The sensation was odd, the pleasure he felt from his own body echoed through the bond. It was duplicated in shivery echoes along his spine with every slow rocking thrust. 

Tony sank into it because he was _tired_ — tired of fighting, of losing, of biting his tongue and turning the other cheek. Since the Accords and the mess with Steve’s self-righteous refusal to give an inch Tony had been fighting on every front. He hadn’t actually slept next to someone since Steve left, and before _this_ no one had touched him like this since his bond with Steve was fresh. Letting it happen now, when he couldn’t really fight it if he tried, barely felt like a sacrifice. 

Bucky snapped his hips, pushing Tony forwards against the edge of the tub. Tony let himself move, arms folded loosely under his head. Bucky’s hands on his hips keep him upright and in place, but Tony lets each thrust rock his body like the ocean under the pull of the moon, the water in the tub lapping against him in counterpoint. It was hazy, the rising desperation of his heat fading in over the lazy satisfaction of being full. Better yet, being full of his _mate._ He didn’t have to do anything, just stay pliant and let his Alpha take care of him. 

Bucky’s hand on his cock was a surprise, and it only took a few short strokes for Tony to cum, his rim fluttering reflexively around the swell of Bucky’s knot. It was stuck then, held tight as it grew, pressed against his hole from the inside. Tony groaned at that, arms limp as he gripped the edge of the tub, shuddering through another round of pleasure. 

Bucky slid the flesh arm under his chest, careful bordering on delicate now, and lifted him easily. The water helped, cool against his heated skin, and he let himself float through it. Bucky settled them on the other side, guiding Tony to relax back into his lap. Bucky was a secure wall against his back, not moving now, not even to rock his hips. 

He kept one arm across Tony’s stomach; a still, warm bracket that kept him in place. This was fine. The water was nice, lapping against his chest, and the tight full feeling of Buck still locked inside him calmed the burn of his heat. Tony closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto Bucky’s broad shoulder. 

“There you are, Darlin’,” Bucky murmured, low and sweet close to his ear. “Just relax, and let it happen. Let me take care of you. Wanna make you feel good, Sugar.” 

Tony didn’t argue. His mind was quiet and the feedback through the bond was _wonderful_ , all warm praise and calm affection. 

Tony must have fallen back asleep at some point, because it seemed like only seconds had passed before Bucky was moving him back across the tub, laying his chest against a folded towel while he pushed back inside. Tony was content to let him, until the point where Bucky didn’t push his newly formed knot past Tony’s rim. 

When he felt the twitching pleasure of Bucky’s orgasm, and the hot slide of his cum inside without the grasp of the knot caught inside him, Tony keened out a wordless complaint. Bucky chuckled low and warm and nipped at the edge of his gland. 

“Hush, Sweetheart. Don’t go getting greedy again.” Bucky hummed, rubbing the knot against Tony’s hole from the wrong side. Tony whimpered back, trying to push back against the knot that was just shy of where he needed it. Bucky held his hip tight, as Tony struggled. “Darlin’ I know you want it, poor needy little thing, but I can’t just spend the whole day fucking you in this tub. I gotta take care of you, Sweetheart.” 

Bucky pulled Tony’s hips up out of the water before he pulled out. The plug slid back in, and Tony relaxed around it. The plug wasn’t quite what he wanted, it wasn’t his Alpha’s knot, but it was enough to keep him from feeling quite so empty for the moment. The fact that he could feel the sticky squish of Bucky’s cum and his slick around the plug helped too, and Bucky was still there with him, close and content. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's heat, where Tony gets desperate, and Bucky is kinda sweet on his new mate. He's still an asshole, he's just also kinda sweet.

Bucky grabbed a towel to dry them, then another to wrap Tony up in. He carried Tony bridal style out through the bedroom and into the penthouse kitchen. He settled Tony in a chair at the counter, the towel settled under him and around his hips. He brought a bottle of water with a straw. 

“Drink this, Tony. Drink all of it,” Bucky instructed. He watched carefully until Tony put the straw in his mouth, then moved back over to the fridge. Tony followed him with his eyes for a moment, then looked back down at the counter, the smooth pale quartz that Pepper’s interior designer had picked out when they’d remodeled the tower after the battle for New York, back when Tony had assumed she’d come back here, back when he’d hoped the whole team would move in. They never had, even Steve hadn’t ever stayed at the tower very long. 

Bucky pointedly slid a bowl of fruit in front of Tony, pushing it until it was well inside Tony’s field of view. He didn’t wait to make sure Tony would eat, just went back to the stove. Tony watched him for a long moment, still shirtless and damp as he moved through the kitchen like he belonged there. Like it was _his_. 

That brought Tony up short. Bucky _belonged_ here now. They were _bonded_. After the whole agonizing mess with Steve, Tony had promised he wasn’t going to do that again. Being bonded had been nice when things were going well, but the moment it started going sideways, it had gotten miserable real quick. He could always tell that Steve hadn’t been in it seriously. Being bonded to Tony was more like a duty than a relationship, and Steve hadn’t been abusive or cruel when things were okay, but he’d never really _been there_ either, not longer than it took to get his knot wet. Once Bucky had shown up, and Sam, when Steve was creating his own team, he just hadn’t come back at all anymore. By the time they ended up in Siberia, they were already separated in all but the bond, but breaking it had still hurt. Tony had gone through open-heart surgery in a cave but breaking that bond had still been the most painful thing he’d ever gone through. 

He didn’t want to go through that again. _He didn’t want to go through that again._

He jumped when Bucky pulled him close, wrapping arms around him from behind. His first instinct was to escape because this whole thing was batshit insane and unfair and he didn’t want any part of it. He didn’t want to be bonded again, especially not to another super-soldier who’d leave him the moment he stopped being convenient. He only struggled for a moment though. He could only hold onto the pain and determination for a moment, before the tidal wave of feeling hit him through the bond, Bucky angry and calm and determined all at once with an intensity that bowled him over. 

Tony couldn’t stop the tears, even if he’d wanted to. Bucky just held him close, rocked him slowly. It took a long moment for him to relax, going limp onto the counter. He didn’t have the energy for anything else, not with the desperate edge of his heat still there and Bucky’s warm Alpha presence pressed against him but not close enough. The plug took the edge off, but it didn’t _satisfy_. Bucky petted him, pressed down over him. It should have been oppressive, the weight of a super-soldier Alpha pressing down on him, but it was somehow comforting. Bucky was very obviously _there_ , and there wasn’t anything anyone could do about it. The _sureness_ of that was like an anchor. 

Bucky nipped at the side of his neck. The still swollen surface of his gland was tender still, not quite healed, and Bucky’s mouth on it released another rush of bonding hormones. They flooded Tony’s system with endorphins and his body melted under the wave. 

Bucky pulled back then, though he grabbed a blanket from the couch behind them to drape over Tony’s shoulders. Bucky tucked it around him tightly, like a hug, wrapping him up like a swaddled infant with his arms stuck firmly across his front. It was good, even if it smelled more like expensive fabric softener than Alpha. 

Tony held onto the memory of his scent, of Bucky’s arms. He could imagine them, in the way the blanket held him tight. He rocked gently on the stool, and the plug shifted against him, his rim tight around it. It wasn’t Bucky’s cock, wasn’t his knot, but it was what he had to work with. He rocked back, pressed the base of it down and forwards. He could imagine each rocking sway was a gentle thrust, a little pull once Bucky was tied off inside him. 

Bucky chuckled, low and dark behind him. He slid another plate onto the table, this one smelled like smoked meats and warm bread. He pulled Tony back up gently, hands on his shoulders. 

“Come on, Sugar. I know it’s hard, but I need you to eat before I can fill you back up.” Bucky nuzzled into the side of his neck, under his ear. Tony could feel the indulgent grin against his skin, the warm but firm feeling through the bond. “You need to eat your fruits and some protein, then we can go back to bed, okay?” Bucky pushed just enough command into the words to make Tony shiver and sit up against him without thinking. He needed to eat. Once he’d eaten, he could get Bucky back inside of him. 

Tony tried to wiggle an arm out of his little blanket burrito, but couldn’t manage it. Bucky chuckled again, and picked up a fat blackberry from the bowl, holding it out for Tony. 

Tony took it, letting his lips close over Bucky’s fingers too in a small deliberate tease. He felt the spike of arousal through the bond, and it made him smile as he chewed. The berry was sour and a little too soft, but still good. Bucky grabbed another while he chewed, a small asymmetrical strawberry. This one was sweet and soft, juicy. He licked his lips, then opened his mouth again. Bucky fed him patiently, one berry after another. When a blackberry was just a little too soft, too juicy, it sent a trail of dark juice down his chin. Bucky wiped at it with his thumb, then followed the trail with his tongue. 

Tony shivered, swallowed, and turned towards him. Bucky’s mouth was warm on his, clean like toothpaste, and Bucky leaning into it, licking into his mouth. Tony opened for it. It wasn’t his Alpha’s knot, but it was still Bucky giving him something. Bucky was here, taking care of him. 

Bucky pulled back, and Tony’s eyes tracked the slide of his tongue over his bottom lip. Tracked Bucky’s smile. 

“Very good. So sweet, Tony,” Bucky mumbled with a slow smile, “just a little more, okay? Can you finish this for me, Sweetheart?” Bucky held out a forkful of eggs and meat. Tony opened his mouth to take it silently. It was pretty good, a little salty, but Tony didn’t much care. He was going to be good, and eat everything Bucky held out for him. He opened his mouth to take each bite, chewed each one mechanically, swallowed until he opened his mouth again and nothing came. Bucky was watching him carefully, a soft smile on his face and an empty plate in front of him. 

“N’you?” Tony slurred out, his lips and tongue not quite operating at the same speed. Bucky blinked at him for a moment, head cocked. 

“What was that, Sweet Thing?” Bucky asked as he gathered the dishes together. Tony licked his lips and swallowed, trying to get the words out clearly. 

“Did’ju eat something?” Tony forced out, speaking slowly. He blinked up at Bucky, unsure why he was leaning forwards, looking up through his lashes. “You need t’eat too. Alpha.” 

Bucky’s smile melted into something impossibly softer. He reached over to cup Tony’s cheek, sliding his thumb over his bottom lip. 

“I ate some while I was cooking, Sugar, don’t worry,” Bucky said. He petted his thumb over Tony’s lip, studying him with warm eyes, the bond singing in the back of his head. “I ate enough to get us through, I’ll be fine.” 

Tony nodded, his mind fuzzy with affection and desire, passed back and forth along the bond until it just belonged to both of them. Tony didn’t feel like a separate entity, just some small part of the whole, a bonded unit. It had never felt like this with Steve. Neither one of them had been willing to surrender that much of themselves. Bucky didn’t seem to have that problem, and Tony was just somewhere out beyond caring about it at this point. He didn’t have the energy to fight the tidal wave that was Bucky, so he just... _let it happen._

Bucky laid a soft kiss on Tony’s forehead, and it felt like a promise, a benediction. Tony’s vision blurred a bit, tears suddenly wet in his eyes again as he sunk forwards into the hollow space between them. He’d eaten, he’d taken every bite Bucky had offered him, so now he could be full again. That was what Alpha had promised, before, but Tony was scared to ask now. Alpha had told him not to be needy, to wait, and Tony didn’t want to break the fragile affectionate warmth that flowed through the bond between them. Was it needy and desperate to ask for his reward now? To beg for Alpha to fill him up again? Would that be too much, the inflection point that drove the wedge between them? 

Bucky murmured something soft and nonsensical, his lips trailing over the apples of Tony’s cheeks, chasing down each tear track. Bucky’s arms were warm and strong, good Alpha arms, and they gathered him forwards, pulled him against a broad Alpha chest. The bond stayed warm between them, tinged with a proud, proprietary edge now. Alpha was pleased, Alpha approved of this quiet desperation for the moment. Tony huffed a ragged breath, pulling in air thick with their combined scent that didn’t do much to calm him. 

Bucky eased him back against the table, still swaddled tight in the blanket, and pushed in close. His teeth nipped at Tony’s mating gland, teasing the imprints of his own teeth like a reminder of how they fit together, a reiteration of his claim. Tony belonged here, under this Alpha, pulled close to his mate. 

Bucky’s cock was hard and wet when it ground into Tony’s stomach. The feeling made Tony stutter, his hole clenching around nothing and leaking a steady stream of slick. It filled the air around them with the scent of desperate Omega, his pheromones begging for one thing from his Alpha. 

Bucky didn’t seem obliged to ignore him any longer. He hefted Tony up, hands cradling Tony’s ass, and ground his cock forwards through the mess that was trickling down his crack. He thrust against Tony a few times, his leaking cock spreading Tony’s slick across his cheeks and thighs, before he finally— _finally_ —slid home. They both groaned together at the sensation, a sound they let out as one, in perfect harmony. 

Bucky wasn’t gentle, his cock pounded into Tony like a piston, hard enough that he felt each impact. Tony tried to push forwards into the thrusts, tried to arch and bend to get Bucky in deeper, but he couldn’t get any leverage. The angle in this position was too shallow, and the beginnings of Bucky’s knot barely brushed the outside of his hole. It would never catch like this, it wouldn’t even breach him. 

Tony made a noise, quiet and wet and desperate. He didn’t notice the noise or the fact that he’d screwed his eyes shut against the tears that were spilling down his cheeks despite him. Not until Bucky leaned down and trailed kisses across the apples of his cheeks, covering the tear tracks, chasing them back to Tony’s closed eyes. 

“Oh, Sugar, I know,” Bucky cooed, nuzzling close. Tony felt the brush of his breath as he spoke, warm and wet. “I know, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, Sweetheart, I’ll take care of you. Just hold on for me a moment, okay? Be strong for a few minutes here, and I’ll give you what you need.” 

Tony whined, low and desperate, but he nodded anyway. It hurt, not having Bucky’s knot in him _right now_ , but he had to be good. He had to convince Alpha to keep him, so he had to be _good_. Bucky’s cock was still in him, still filling him up, and Bucky’s scent still surrounded him. That would be enough for now, it would have to be. 

Tony focused on that, on the points where Bucky’s bare skin pressed against him. Tony pulled towards the bond, quiet and full of Alpha’s pleasure, how good it felt to push into Tony like this. The proprietary pride of ownership Alpha felt when he moved Tony around, limbs limp and pliant under Alpha’s will. The heavy scent of _Bucky_ thick all around him, blanketing Tony in his claim, their bond. 

Tony stayed boneless and limp as Bucky fucked into him, a few more thrusts, before he came, filling Tony but not knotting him. Tony didn’t try to hold back the desperate tears then. There was no point, Alpha would feel them and know. 

Alpha slid out, the warm rush of cum and slick following him out across Tony’s inner thigh, down the curve of his ass. Tony shook quietly at the loss, even though he could still feel the press of Bucky’s body crowded in along his chest, scenting of languid satisfaction. He wanted Bucky’s knot. He felt empty without it. 

Alpha curled an arm around him, pulled him close, the blanket still wound tightly around his upper body. Alpha trailed warm open-mouthed kisses up his neck and sucked on the still swollen mating gland there. The bite he’d put there hadn’t healed over yet, still raw and red, and it leaked sluggishly as Alpha sucked on it, releasing a burst of mating hormones. Tony went boneless at that, melted into Alpha’s arms, still empty and cold though he could feel the press of Alpha’s satisfaction through the bond, an island of warmth. 

“I know, Sugar,” Alpha mumbled, as he soothed the bite with his tongue, lapping at the slick fluids, “I know, you’re empty. I’ll fill you back up, take care of you. Can’t knot you every time, Sweetheart, you’ll tear. Gotta take good care of you, even if it doesn’t always feel great. Don’t wanna break you, just got you. Wanna keep you for a good long time.” 

Bucky was hard again, and he pushed his cock against Tony’s thigh, right under the swell of his ass. Tony tried to push down onto it, hoping he could get Alpha back inside of him. Alpha let out a half groan half chuckle, grinding forwards against the wet slippery skin. 

“So goddamn wet and desperate, Sugar. All open and soft for me. I knew you would be the moment I smelled you for the first time.” Alpha rutted against him, one hand firmly on his hip, the other still wrapped around his chest. 

Weak and needy as he felt, Tony couldn’t move much in his grip. All he could do was whine low and desperate and take what Alpha gave him. The cloud of pheromones heavy around them, a mix of heady Alpha arousal and desperate Omega in heat, only made it more difficult to think. The thrum of pleased possessive want from the bond was intoxicating, Alpha languidly enjoying Tony’s body, the way he was gagging for it with each wet breath. All he wanted was to get Alpha’s cock back inside of him, filling up his empty hole. 

“Yeah, fuck. I want that too, Sugar. I wanna get back inside you, Sweetheart,” Bucky hissed, holding Tony close and still while he ground forwards into the crease of his groin. Tony lifted his leg, thighs shaking from the exertion, and tried to angle his hips. Alpha let him, and the fat head of his cock caught on Tony’s rim before slipping away again. 

“Looks like I might need help, if you want my cock back inside you, Tony,” Bucky said, skirting towards condescension in a way that would have put Tony on edge any other time. Right then it just made him nod and squirm, mouth open. Alpha propped himself up on an elbow and worked the blanket away from Tony, unwrapping it to leave him flushed and naked again, limbs limp and uncoordinated. 

Tony yelped as Alpha scooped him up, one arm under his ass, the other around his back. Tony flailed a little, but his arms wouldn’t quite cooperate, wrapping loosely around Alpha’s chest, hands loosely sliding down Alpha’s broad shoulders. 

“Alright, Sugar,” Alpha sat heavily on the sofa and arranged Tony in his lap. “Let’s give this a try, see if you can help us out here.” 

Tony sprawled out over Bucky for a moment before he managed to push himself upright, shaking hands braced on Alpha’s chest. Alpha settled his hands on Tony’s hips, to settle and stabilize, but that was all. Tony could feel Alpha’s cock, hard underneath him, and he ground back onto it. 

“Can you lift your hips for me, Darlin’?” Alpha asked, command soft around the edges of the question. Tony nodded jerkily, because he had to, even as his hands slipped a few times, and he almost pitched sideways as he shifted. Alpha’s strong hands held him steady, an anchor that kept him from physically tipping and made him mentally sure he could do this. He _would_ do this, for Alpha, for _Bucky_. 

Tony pushed up, thighs shaking slightly, and Alpha steadied him with one hand, lining up his cock with the other. Tony wanted to sink down onto it, wanted it more than anything, but he kept as still as he could. Alpha had told him to lift his hips. Alpha would tell him when he could be full again. 

Alpha rubbed the wet head of his cock over Tony’s hole, filthy and dripping with slick and cum. The mixture slid down, and Alpha coated his shaft with it to ease the way. Tony held his breath, legs shaking and eyes shut tight. 

“So good for me, Sugar. Such a good listener,” Bucky rumbled, words quiet and lined with proud satisfaction through the bond. Tony gasped quietly at the feel of them, just the praise alone settled hot in his belly. He was doing well, that was enough. 

“There you go,” Bucky murmured, caressing Tony’s hip, “sink back, take my cock, Sweetheart. Take it nice and slow.” 

Tony keened, eyes leaking at the edges again as he slowly sank down. Alpha’s cock felt impossibly big from this angle, like it was slowly filling all the empty spaces inside him and then some. Tony’s thighs shook, and his hands gripped Alpha’s shoulders, but he sank down as slowly as he could, until he was flush against Alpha’s strong thighs, the length of his cock spearing up through Tony. Tony’s mouth hung open around a whine, the length taking up every crevice, filling him to the brim _finally._

Alpha twitched inside him, and slowly rolled his hips, dragging the head of his cock along Tony’s prostate, sending a shiver of pleasure through him. It curled Tony’s toes and curled his shoulders, left him clinging tight to Alpha’s shoulders, face pressed into Alpha’s skin. Amusement and pleasure flickered through the bond, running through the possessive joy and proprietary desire Alpha was radiating. It was strong and true, the only thing Tony could feel for a long moment. 

“So good, Tony,” Bucky mumbled, burying his face into the side of Tony’s head, “such a good Omega, soft and wet, so tight, Sugar, Tony.” Alpha snapped his hips, and Tony’s rim flexing around the beginnings of his knot, already swollen enough for Tony to feel it. 

“Alpha,” Tony whined, almost silent on his out-breath, “Bucky, James, _Alpha, please..._ ” 

Tony ground down as much as he could, trying to push the swell of his knot inside. Bucky growled, a sharp noise, and his fingers dig into the thin layer of skin and muscle over the jut of Tony’s hips. There would be dark bruises there in a few hours, a dark sore mark for each finger. 

“What do you need, Omega?” Bucky asked though they both knew it wasn’t a real question. They both knew exactly what Tony needed. “Aren’t you full enough now, gorgeous Omega? All stretched out around me, holding me tight, you’re so good and tight around me.” 

Bucky shoved upwards, bouncing Tony up a few inches before gravity pulled him back down. The movement pulled Bucky’s knot free, then pushed the fat head of his cock back across Tony’s prostate. Tony keened again, sharp and quiet, pleading without words. 

“So full, Alpha,” Tony gasped, “please, your knot. Need your knot, please, _Alpha_.” 

Tony tried to lever himself up again, to raise himself up on his own, but he barely made it an inch before his left leg gave out. It was enough to push Bucky’s knot back into him, though. Tony clenched down around it, his body instinctively holding tight. 

That was all he needed. Bucky gritted his teeth as he came, twitching and humping up in a series of aborted thrusts. Tony sighed, as he felt the warm slide of Bucky’s release inside of him, locked in with Alpha’s fat knot. 

Tony collapsed forwards, leaning heavily into Bucky’s chest in front of him. 

Everything was quiet and still for a long moment. Alpha pulsed a quiet satisfaction through the bond, twitching through his aftershocks and filling Tony’s passage with each spurt. Bucky’s fingers held Tony still, so Tony stayed still, content with the knot tying them together and the quiet peace Alpha felt, the bond a soft anchor in his mind. 

Tony didn’t even notice he was still hard until Bucky shifted him, laying Tony back against his thighs, braced on the table behind them. Tony went without real complaint, happy to be moved as long as he stayed joined with his Alpha. 

“Yeah, there you are, Gorgeous,” Bucky hummed, as he cupped the side of Tony’s neck, metal hand warm on Tony’s belly, soft and swollen with Alpha’s seed and the heat hazy around him. Tony smiled, pressing into Bucky’s palm. Bucky smiled back, warm and soft. Everything was warm and soft and Tony wanted to relax into sleep just like this, Alpha’s knot tight inside him. 

“You still in there, Sweetheart?” Bucky murmured, clearly half-drunk on it himself. Tony nodded, languid, slow. “Can you do something for me, Tony? Can you keep being good for me, my perfect Omega bitch, just a little more?” 

Tony pouted, but he nodded anyway. He needed to be good, needed to prove himself, make himself useful. The only thing Tony wanted was to stay here, split open and stuffed full, just like this. He’d do pretty much anything to keep this quiet moment. 

“Good. So good for me, Tony,” Bucky hummed, watching Tony carefully through half-lidded eyes. “I want you to do one more thing for me, okay? I want to feel your tight hole around me while you cum on my cock, alright?” 

Alpha wrapped his flesh palm around Tony’s cock, hard and damp, and pulled at it slowly. It slid through, just dry enough to catch and almost burn from the friction. Tony bit his lip. 

“Can you cum on my cock, Sugar?” Alpha prodded, hand tightening a bit as he pushed back down. Tony nodded. He could, he could do almost anything right now if Alpha asked for it. The friction burned, and Alpha’s hand was a bit too tight, but he swallowed all that down, focused on the pleasure instead. 

Alpha’s cock was still hard inside him, twitching against his prostate with every squirm and buck. Alpha’s knot was still fat inside him, pushing against his rim and keeping him split open and so full. Alpha’s metal hand sprawled out across his stomach, pushing down and keeping him in place. Tony could feel each of these things, all the points of contact between them, and the appreciative pulse along the bond, Alpha warm and happy and proud of him, enjoying how Tony felt speared open on his cock. 

Tony panted, mouth open and wet, but he couldn’t form the words to beg. Alpha twisted his fist and slid his thumb over the tip of Tony’s cock, spreading out what little moisture there was until it was gone, leaving behind nothing but damp skin that caught and rasped against Bucky's palm. 

It was enough to almost get him there, to have Tony riding the knife’s edge of orgasm. The echoing pleasure from Alpha sent little shocks through him, nudging him closer then ebbing away. Tony closed his eyes against it, and just focused on the bond, on Bucky’s enjoyment, on how good he was making Alpha feel. That was the important part, he could get by with that. 

“Tony, Sugar,” Bucky said, warm, with a twist of his fist. He cupped Tony’s cheek in his metal palm, tipping Tony’s head down a bit. “Sweetheart, open those pretty eyes for me.” 

There was no hint of Alpha command in Bucky’s voice, but Tony still responded without thinking, blinking his eyes open, struggling to focus on Bucky’s face. Bucky smiled, sharp and filthy. 

“Very good, Tony. Such a good boy, perfect little Omega bitch.” Bucky cooed, breath hitching, cock twitching out another stream of cum, knot tugging against Tony’s rim. “Cum for me, Tony.” 

So Tony did. He clenched down, his muscles tightening, hands scrabbling against Bucky’s shoulders, unable to grasp ahold of anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats for making it through, everyone who's still reading this. updates sporadically and if you enjoyed, a comment or kudo is greatly appreciated, and concrit is always welcome. non-constructive criticism and hate are not. Trust me, i already know.
> 
> <<33


End file.
